Oben oder unten?
Oben oder unten? ist die sechste Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertfünfundsiebzigste der Serie. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub versucht einem Hippogreif zu helfen seinen Platz zu finden. Doch können sie sich selber nicht zwischen Himmel und Meer entscheiden. Inhalt Der erste Auftrag Twilight sitzt gerade an der magischen Karte als der Schönheitsfleckenklub rein stürmt. Ihre Schönheitsflecken leuchten was bedeutet das die Karte sie gerufen hat. Irgendwo ist ein Problem entstanden das nur sie lösen können. Dazu schickt die Karte sie zum Berg Aris der Heimat der Hippogreife. Das Trio kann es kaum erwarten. Das Begleitpony Etwas später diskutieren am Bahnhof Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle mit Twilight ob diese sie wirklich begleiten muss. Sie meinen das sie die Mission gut alleine bewältigen können. Da hat die heranrasende Scootaloo eine Kollision mit einem Gepäck wagen. Das weiß Twilight natürlich, aber sie ist sich auch sicher das die Familien des Trios nicht wollen das sie alleine so weit weg gehen. Davon abgesehen muss Twilight auch geschäftlich reisen. Silverstreams Eltern sollen nämlich einen Erlaubnisschein unterschreiben damit sie auf Schulausflüge mit darf. Hört sich für das Trio an als ob Twilight einen Kurzurlaub machen will. Twilight gesteht das sie Berg Aris besuchen wollte seit die Hippogreife Zurück gekehrt sind. Selbstredend nur aus Forschungsgründen. Im Übrigen erwartet Silverstreams Bruder die Ponys schon und wird sie zu ihren Häusern bringen. Da die Hippogreife sowohl Über als auch Unterwasser leben, ist es ein wenig verworren. In diesem Moment wird zum einsteigen aufgerufen. Nächster Halt, der neue Berg Aris Bahnhof. Berg Aris Unterwegs kommt es zu einer kleinen Diskussion über die Hippogreife. Apple Bloom ist ganz fasziniert von ihnen seit ihre Schwester Applejack ihr alles über sie erzählt hat. Die Hippogreifen lebten vor langer Zeit glücklich auf dem Berg Aris. Als der Sturmkönig einfiel verwandelten sie sich mit Hilfe einer magischen Perle in Seeponys und flohen nach Seequestria tief unter dem Berg. Wo sie blieben bis der Sturmkönig von den Mane 6 bezwungen wurde. (Siehe: My Little Pony: Der Film). Allerdings hat Apple Bloom die Geschichte zu Gunsten von Applejack ein wenig umgestrickt, um sie spannender zu machen. Da kommt Berg Aris in Sicht. Bei ihrer Ankunft fragt sich Sweetie Belle um was für ein Schönheitsfleck-Freundschaftsproblem sie sich kümmern sollen. Dazu merkt Twiligth an das Hippogreife keine Schönheitsflecken haben. Ergo wird es damit nichts zu tun haben. Davon lässt sich das Trio aber nicht die Laune vermiesen den sie wurden gerufen also könne nur sie das Problem lösen. Dazu müssten sie es aber erst mal finden. Kurzum fragt Scootaloo mal in die Runde der Reisenden ob jemand ein Problem hat. Antwort: Nein. Apple Bloom findet das die Karte in dem Punkt ruhig etwas genauer sein könnte. Mit einer Adresse zum Beispiel. Twilight erklärt das die Karte so noch nie funktioniert hat. Aber sie ist sicher das sie den der Hilfe braucht bald finden werden. Terramar Als sie sich umsehen wird die Gruppe von einem jungen Seepony angesprochen. Das sich als Terramar, Silverstreams Bruder vorstellt. Was bei Apple Bloom die Frage aufwirft wie ein Seepony und ein Hippogreif Geschwister sein können. Da verwandelt sich Terramar in seine Hippogreif-Form. Er erklärt das sein Volk nach der Bezwingung des Sturmkönigs, sich ja nicht mehr verstecken brauchte. Einige verwandelten sich zurück in Hippogreife und zogen zurück auf den Berg Aris. Einige hatten sich inzwischen ans Wasser gewöhnt und bleiben in Seequestria. Terramar kann mal hier und mal dort sein. Weil er ein winziges Stück der Perle, die zwischen den Siedlungen aufgeteilt wurde, besitzt das die Verwandlung ermöglicht. Jetzt würde Twilight gerne das Hippogreifen Dorf sehen. Auf dem Weg fragt Apple Bloom Terramar ob er jemanden mit einem Freundschaftsproblem kennt. Dazu fällt ihm aber keiner ein den alle Hippogreife auf dem Berg sind sehr zufrieden. Den es ist ein Wundervoller Ort zum Leben. Sky Beak Als sie im Dorf ankommen ist Twilight völlig begeistert, Bei ihrem letzten Besuch war das alles hier ja noch eine Geisterstadt. (Siehe: My Little Pony: Der Film). Terramar erklärt das es Königin Novo wichtig fand ihr Dorf zu altem Ruhm zu führen. In diesem Moment ertönen Fanfaren und ein Hippogreif eröffnet das „Schön ein Hippogreif zu sein Festival“ dazu gibt es auch eine kleine Flugshow. Scootaloo freut sich schon über ihr Timing. Da stellt Terramar klar dass sie das jedes Wochenende machen. Hippogreife sind wirklich gerne Hippogreife. Da landen die zwei Hippgreife von der Flugshow und Terramar geht seinen Vater Sky Beak begrüßen. Bei der Gelegenheit stellt er auch die Ponys vor. Beim Anblick von Twilight von Twilight kommt Sky Beak ganz aus dem Häuschen und verkündet allen ihre Ankunft. Die Hippogreife bestehen darauf Twilight ihre Gastfreundschaft zu zeigen und führen sie zum Erfrischungszelt auf eine Krug Lachssaft. Im Namen der Forschung verabschiedet sich Twilight. Der Hein des Einklangs Das Trio unterhält sie etwas mit Terramar. Der erzählt das alle seinen Verwandten so nett sind. Was auch das Problem ist … Da hört Sweetie Belle ein wunderschönes Geräusch. Terramar erklärt das es vom Hain des Einklangs kommt, der hinter dem Dorf liegt. Aber ehe er ins Detail gehen kann ist Sweetie Bell mit Schallgeschwindigkeit da. Sie findet ein wunderschönes Stück Natur. Sie kriegt sich vor Freude gar nicht mehr ein. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub findet das Terramar ein Riesenglück hat hier zu leben. Der Schöne Wald, im Meer schwimmen. Was zur Frage führt wie er sich da für einen Ort entscheiden kann. Doch genau das kann Terramar nicht und das ist sein Problem. Pro und Contra Endlich hat der Schönheitsfleckenklub seine Mission gefunden. Terramar erzählt das Berg Aris ein toller Ort zum leben ist. Weswegen Silverstream, sein Vater und einige Cousins zurück kehrten. Aber Seequestria ist ebenfalls schön und seine Mutter lebt dort. Egal wo Terramar hingehen würde, ließe er jemanden in Stich. Da macht ihn fertig. Apple Bloom kann verstehen warum es ihm schwer fällt sich zu entscheiden. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das Terramar sich bald entscheiden muss. Alle anderen Hippogreife in seinem Alter wissen wo sie hingehören. Nur er ist noch unentschieden. Das Trio rät ihm deswegen zu einer Pro und Contra Liste. Sie schreiben einfach alles auf was sie an jedem Ort toll und schlecht ist. Dann vergleichen sie alles und im nu ist die Entscheidung klar. Sweetie Belle liegt es direkt auf dem Huf das es Berg Aris ist. Den es ist hier Wunder Schön zwar weit weg von Equestria aber das kann man verschmerzen. Da merkt Terramar an das die drei noch nie in Seequestria waren, wie sollen sie da vergleiche ziehen. Dem kann Apple Bloom nur zustimmen und sie machen sich auf Seequestria anzusehen Da stößt Twilight zu ihnen die inzwischen beim Ringewerfen gewonnen hat. Sie hat auch schon Sky Beaks Unterschrift auf dem Erlaubnisschein. Jetzt braucht sie noch die von Terramars Mutter. Auf die Frage wo sie ist erklärt der Schönheitsfleckenklub das sie ein Seepony in Seequestria ist. Womit Twilight einleuchtet was Silverstream mit „Häusern“ meinte. Terramar erklärt das sie seine Mutter kennen lernen könne wen sie gemeinsam abtauchen. Dazu möchte Apple Bloom wissen wie sie das gemeinsam machen sollen. Die Verwandlung Wenig später sind alle im Wasser. In dem sie sich an den Hufen bzw. Krallen halten, kann Terramar die Kraft seines Perlenfragmentes nutzen um sie alle in Seeponys zu verwandeln. Scootaloo ist darüber ganz aus dem Häuschen, Den das Schwimmen fühlt sich so an, wie sie sich immer Fliegen vorstellt. Scootaloo ist nämlich Flugunfähig, da ihre Flügel sie nicht tragen können. Jetzt führt Terramar die Gäste nach Seequestria. Ocean Flow Terramar stellt den Ponys seine Mutter Ocean Flow vor. Die ganz begeistert ist das Prinzessin Twilight sie beehrt und möchte ihr, zu Terramars schreck, gleich mal ein paar Babyfotos ihrer Kinder zeigen. Twilight sieht sich ja ganz gerne Fotos an, vor allem im Namen der Forschung. Terramar zeigt inzwischen dem Schönheitsflecken die Umgebung. Unter den Wellen Während Scootaloo es genießt mit Fischen Fangen zu spielen, mit Muscheltrommeln zu musizieren und auf Schildkröten zu reiten. Kann Sweetie Belle Seequestria nichts abgewinnen. Zurück zur Liste Nach dem sie alles gesehen haben kehrt die Gruppe zurück an Land. Wo die Hippogreife Twilight gleich zu ihrem Kreischwettbewerb einladen. Da sagt Twilight nicht nein. Unterdessen widmet sich das Trio wieder der Liste. Seequestria hat sich für Scootaloo einige Pros verdient. Sweetie Belle aber hat nur Contra zu geben. Womit Apple Bloom die entscheidende Stimme hat. Zwei Herzen in einer Brust Doch auch Apple Bloom fällt es schwer eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Da es für beide Orte gute Argumente gibt. Sie versteht gut das Terramar schwerfällt sich zu entscheiden. Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo hingegen haben schon gewählt und versuchen Terramar von ihrer zu überzeugen. Dabei steigern sie sich so sehr rein das es zum Streit zwischen ihnen kommt. Der große Krach Vom Streit des Schönheitsfleckenklubs niedergeschlagen geht Terramar. Den wen sie sich schon nicht entscheiden könne wie soll er es dann? Der Streit verschärft sich da Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle sich gegenseitig die Schuld am scheitern der Mission geben. Treffen der Welten Da taucht Twilight auf und sieht direkt das etwas nicht stimmt. Als sie ihr die Lage erklären gestehen Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo sich ein das es ihre gemeinsame Schuld ist, das Terramar wegging. Sie wollten ihm Helfen sich zu entscheiden in welcher Welt er leben will und haben ihn im Stich gelassen. Nun möchte Twilight wissen wer von Terramar verlangt sich zu entscheiden. Als Apple Bloom ihr sagt das es er selbst ist vermutet Twilight das er es sich wohl schwerer macht als nötig. In diesem Moment taucht Ocean Flow auf die Twilight zu ihrem Muschelbastelkreis einlädt. Direkt darauf erscheint Sky Beak der Twilight zur Flaggenfaltzeremonie einlädt. So langsam versteht Twilight wie es Terramar geht. Die Gelegenheit nutzen die Hippogreif und die Seeponys um sich mal wieder zu unterhalten. Wobei sie sich bestens verstehen. Das bringt Sweetie Belle auf eine Idee und der Streit des Schönheitsfleckenklubs ist beigelegt. Zwischen Land und Meer Sofort sucht das Trio Terramar und findet ihn völlig geknickt auf einem Baum an der Küste. Wo er auch bleiben will. So braucht er weder an Land noch im Wasser zu sein. Dem Schönheitsfleckenklub tut es leid, den sie sollten ihm helfen und haben ihn nur noch mehr verwirrt. Das hilft Terramar jetzt auch nicht und er will auf dem Baum bleiben. Da erzählt ihm Apple Bloom das es etwas gibt was es wert ist herunter zu kommen. Jetzt ist Terramar neugierig und das Trio führt ihn zurück an den Strand wo sie für Hippogreife und Seeponys ein gemeinsames Picknick veranstaltet haben. Terramar traut seinen Augen nicht. Alle verstehen sich prächtig, ein paar der Seeponys sind sogar an Land gekommen und ein paar Hippogreife sind ins Wasser gegangen. Wie er sich so umsieht entdeckt Terramar auch seine Eltern. Zwei Welten, eine Familie Sky Beak und Ocean Flow haben zwischenzeitlich erfahren wie sich ihr Sohn fühlt. Es tut ihnen leid das er das Gefühl hatte sich entscheiden zu müssen, das lag nicht in ihrer Absicht. Sicher sollte Terramar Stolz sein ein Hippogreif zu sein, aber es geht um mehr als seine Herkunft oder wo er wohnt. Sie werden ihn lieben egal wer er ist und egal wo er wohnen möchte. Terramar braucht sich nicht entscheiden und kann einfach weiterleben wie bisher. Sein leben an beiden Orten genießen. Terramar ist schwer erleichtert und über glücklich das zu hören. Da meldet sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub zu Wort. Bei der Pro und Contraliste haben sie etwas wichtiges vergessen. Das es an beiden Orten Familie und Freunde gibt die Terramar lieben. Terramar ist den dreien dankbar für ihre Hilfe da fällt ihm auf das sie leuchten. Es ist das Zeichen das die Mission erfüllt ist. Wozu Twilight sie beglückwünscht. Das Trio lädt Terramar ein mal seine Schwester in Equestria zu besuchen. Doch zu erst will er etwas Zeit mit seiner Familie in beiden Welten verbringen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 08:17: Sweetie Belle tanzt im Hain des Einklangs ähnlich wie Maria Trapp in The Sound of Music von 1959. *Z. 12:30: Die Muscheltrommeln erinnern an die aus dem Film Arielle die Meerjungfrau von 1989 Navboxen en:Surf and/or Turf Kategorie:Achte Staffel